Les amours de guerre
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Poudlard est tombé et Lord Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais. La résistance s'organise autour de Harry. Mais celui-ci reste un adolescent avant tout avec ses doutes, ses peurs et surtout un amour fou pour son professeur de potions. Slash Severus/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !**

**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle idée inspirée à la base d'un manga nommé « Anatolia Story » (enfin c'est surtout pour une scène). C'est un Shojo qui n'est jamais paru en France, mais dont on peut lire les scans en ligne. **

**C'est un Severus/Harry pour le couple principal dont tout homophobe est prié de quitter cette page, merci d'avance ! Et le rating M est justifié, vous êtes prévnu. **

**Bien sûr les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire. **

**Dernière chose : **

**Si certains veulent m'ajouter sur facebook, j'ai mis un lien sur mon profil. Vous pourrez être tenu informé de l'avancée de cette fic, me parler plus facilement, me faire des remarques, partager tout simplement. Je pensais mettre mes coups de cœur aussi, quelques images peut-être. C'est encore assez flou, je la commence seulement.**

**Donc n'hésitez pas à me demander en amie. **

**Bonne lecture à présent. **

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un jet rouge qui lui frôla les cheveux.

- Sectumsempra.

Il lança le sort par dessus son épaule, sans jamais s'arrêter de courir. Pas le temps de vérifier s'il avait bien atteint sa cible. Autour de lui tout n'était que cris, hurlements de terreur ou de mort et corps qui chutaient.

Voldemort était devenu bien trop puissant en un temps record. Son armée s'était considérablement agrandie et n'avait rien à envier à la précédente. C'était presque pire.

Harry avait dû s'enfuir en quatrième vitesse de chez les Dursley au début de l'été. La famille Weasley était venue le chercher, en débarquant par la cheminée, et lui avait appris la terrible nouvelle. Poudlard était tombé. Voldemort avait réussi à passer les défenses de la puissante école et les enseignants étaient partis, laissant les lieux occupés par les fantômes et les mangemorts.

Le jeune Gryffondor fit une glissade dans la boue encore fraiche de la prairie où se passait le combat. Ses vêtements ne gardaient plus aucune trace de leur couleur d'origine. Son visage lui-même était maculé de terre. Heureusement que ses lunettes étaient protégées, grande idée encore de la part d'Hermione. La sueur coulait dans son cou et il commençait à manquer de souffle.

Ils s'étaient faits attaquer alors qu'ils revenaient du chemin de Traverse pour une inspection. Il ne restait que peu de boutiques ouvertes à présent. Soit à cause d'un décès soit que les commerçants fuyaient les uns après les autres.

C'était assez compliqué de se fournir à présent, quoi qu'on cherche. Ou alors c'était sous le manteau et les prix pouvaient vite devenir exorbitants. La terreur s'était installée partout.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la scène devant lui et tenta une analyse. Ils étaient en sous nombre mais plus préparé apparemment. Voldemort devait avoir envoyé des nouvelles recrues au casse-pipe, histoire de fatiguer le camp adverse. Ou simplement afin de se débarrasser d'eux. Le jeune sorcier serra les dents. C'était le pire des moments. Ceux qu'ils tuaient avaient parfois le même âge qu'eux. Ce n'étaient que des jeunes à qui on faisait miroiter le pouvoir et la richesse ou alors qui subissaient la pression familiale sans avoir leur mot à dire. Ils n'y étaient pour rien, ils ne comprenaient pas les véritables enjeux de cette guerre. Ils ne portaient souvent même pas la marque sur le bras. Harry avait l'impression d'être un assassin dans ces moments.

Rien à voir avec les vrais mangemorts des hautes sphères qui étaient bien plus dangereux, plus rusés aussi, et qui prenaient vraiment du plaisir à ce qu'ils faisaient.

Fred et George se retrouvèrent juste à côté de Harry :

- On fait quoi ?

- J'ai pas spécialement envie de les tuer, répondit le brun. Mais c'est eux ou nous. Essayez de ne pas trop les faire souffrir.

- Tu veux qu'on se débarrasse de tous ?

- Non, on va rentrer. Prévenez tout le monde. Qu'ils partent au plus vite, en emmenant les autres.

Rester immobile était trop dangereux. Les trois hommes se remirent donc en mouvement, tentant de rassembler la petite troupe pour pouvoir fuir. Les Impardonnables fusaient à présent, sans distinction et parfois sans savoir sur qui on tirait.

A chaque fois qu'il arrivait près d'un de ses amis, Harry lui ordonnait de partir tout de suite, sans se soucier des autres. Certains transplanèrent directement et certains transformèrent les pierres à leur proximité en portoloin, emportant ainsi ceux qui étaient à côté.

Il ne restait presque plus personne à présent et le Gryffondor s'autorisa à souffler un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en face de Draco.

- Tiens, tiens, mais regardez qui voilà. Notre Potter national…

- Malfoy... Tu t'es converti en baby-sitter maintenant ? Tellement digne d'un aristocrate !

- Parce que tu connais quelque chose à la dignité peut-être ?

Le brun se força à ne pas répondre à la provocation. Il sauta sur le côté pour éviter le sort lancé par Draco, qui l'entailla légèrement au bras, et répliqua dans le même temps. Il tenta de ne pas tomber, ce qui n'était pas simple au vu du sol meuble.

- Tu es tout seul à présent, ricana l'aristocrate gominé. Tous les autres t'ont abandonné comme des lâches.

Constatant qu'il était effectivement le dernier dans la plaine, Harry transplana rapidement, laissant les cadavres là où ils étaient tombés.

**XXX**

C'est à l'arrivée qu'il s'étala au sol. Et il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'il fut comprimé par deux bras fins mais incroyablement puissants.

- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. J'aimerais juste pouvoir respirer.

La jeune fille lâcha son ami et l'ausculta du regard pour vérifier s'il disait vrai. Harry, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, dissimula son bras blessé dans son dos. Hermione remarqua le mouvement mais n'eut pas le temps de parler. Derrière elle Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Kingsley et Ron arrivaient à grands pas.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'Auror.

- Je sais pas trop. On a fait le tour du chemin de Traverse et au moment où on en sortait, en transplanant par une plaine déserte à l'autre bout du pays, pour brouiller les pistes, ils nous sont tombés dessus.

Harry fit succinctement le récit du combat. Derrière eux, les blessés étaient emmenés dans les étages supérieurs et certains valides partaient retrouver leurs familles.

- Avez-vous pu trouver ce que je vous demandais ? questionna Snape.

- Impossible, intervint Dean qui reprenait aussi son souffle à côté. Tous les apothicaires ont fermés, même ceux de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous dans les rues.

- Bande d'abrutis lâches et faibles ! grogna l'ancien professeur.

- Ne commence pas ! s'énerva Remus qui arrivait aussi. Ils veulent juste rester en vie.

- Parce que tu appelles ça vivre toi ? Etre dans la terreur constante, se planquer comme des rats, trembler à chaque instant. Et surtout prier que les autres fassent tout le boulot à leur place ! Et comment je peux travailler des potions, utiles soit dit en passant, sans ingrédient ? Tu devrais te sentir concerné d'ailleurs.

- Bouffe tes fioles et étouffe-toi avec !

Voyant que le ton montait et que ça allait vite dégénérer, Dumbledore se plaça entre les deux hommes

- Messieurs, veuillez vous calmer. Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous pourrons avancer.

Remus baissa la tête, penaud de s'être laissé emporter. Il avait des excuses aussi. La pleine lune approchait et Severus n'avait presque plus de potion Tue-Loup pour lui. Le lycanthrope stressait et était souvent de mauvaise humeur ce qui rejaillissait sur les autres.

Le potionniste ne fit que pincer les lèvres et repartit dans son antre.

La cohabitation était souvent dure mais nécessaire. Après que l'école de sorcellerie ait été détruite, Dumbledore avait tenté de ramener le maximum de personnes autour de lui. Ils s'étaient installés dans une maison perdue dans la forêt du Yorkshire, magiquement agrandie pour contenir tout le monde et sous protection de puissants sortilèges.

C'était le dernier refuge sûr en Angleterre. L'habitation était divisée en plusieurs parties. Le rez-de-chaussée servait à l'accueil des réfugiés et se transformait en réfectoire ou en zone d'atterrissage pour les transplanages. L'étage au-dessus était réservé aux elfes de maison. Ils avaient tenus à agir comme à Poudlard et servaient donc dans toute la maison, au grand dam d'Hermione. Le deuxième étage était celui qui servait pour les entrainements, les réunions. Il y avait aussi une pièce aménagée pour la bibliothèque, toujours tenue par Mme Pince qui ne changeait pas, même en temps de guerre. A part quelques mèches grillées lors de la chute de Poudlard... Le troisième avait été entièrement aseptisé et tenait lieu d'infirmerie qui malheureusement ne désemplissait que rarement. C'était aussi là que Snape avait installé son atelier de potions. Tous les étages supérieurs étaient pour les chambres. Toutes individuelles. Enfin le grenier était la nouvelle volière. La demeure n'était pas fixe et devait sans cesse s'agrandir. Au début ce n'était qu'un petit pavillon à la façade blanche, comme ceux qu'on pouvait voir dans les banlieues chics. Puis au fur et à mesure cela s'était étendu en long et en large, de manière un peu anarchique.

Avec l'arrivée de Harry, tout le monde avait voulu venir, participer à la bataille ou simplement amener une aide en arrière-plan. Le Sauveur qui n'avait rien demandé, avait dû devenir le meneur de toute cette troupe. Et à chaque nouvelle arrivée, des nouvelles chambres devaient être créées, le réfectoire et les salles d'entrainements devaient s'agrandir.

Maintenant c'était devenu un patchwork improbable qui ne tenait que par magie, c'était le cas de le dire. A chaque fois qu'il franchissait le seuil Harry avait peur que tout ne s'écroule sur lui. La magie était surtout utilisée pour modeler l'intérieur donc c'était quasiment impossible de donner l'illusion à l'extérieur d'une toute petite habitation. Seuls les Moldus ne pouvaient voir les grands murs blancs, les fenêtres disposées de partout, en dépit du bon sens, la glycine qui poussait le long de la paroi et le toit de briques recouvert de végétation avec la cheminée qui crachait en permanence une épaisse fumée noire. A la place apparaissait un petit abri de berger en pierre que le temps avait à moitié détruit. Puis ils étaient comme forcés de tourner le regard et l'image s'effaçait de leur mémoire. Pour le peu qui passait de toute manière. La forêt était dense et à des lieues et toute forme de vie.

- Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, reprit Kingsley, c'est comment ils ont pu savoir où vous alliez vous rendre après le chemin de Traverse ?

- Je plaide coupable votre honneur.

Tous se retournèrent vers un Draco souriant et sans une seule mèche de travers, bien que ses traits soient un peu trop crispés pour être honnêtes.

- Doloris, répondit-il à la question muette posée par tous. Notre cher mage noir n'a pas vraiment apprécié que nous soyons rentrés en vie. Et aussi que si peu des vôtres soient tombés.

- Si peu ? Tu trouves que c'est peu ? s'exclama Ron.

- Je ne fais que reprendre ses mots, triple buse ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de devoir jeter des sorts à ceux de mon propre camp ? Et bien que j'essaye de l'éviter le plus possible, je risque de griller ma couverture en agissant trop souvent ainsi.

- Et qui nous dit que tu es bien dans notre camp et que tu ne joues pas un double-jeu ?

- Ron ! cria Harry. Excuse-toi tout de suite ! Moi je lui fais confiance, ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je te montre les marques de torture ? demanda Draco. Que je te raconte la sensation que procure les Doloris à répétition ? Ou que je te décrive l'angoisse permanente qui prend le cœur et les tripes alors que je rase les murs du manoir qui était autrefois le mien. Mon envie de vomir aussi.

- Pas de besoin de tout ça, rassura Hermione. Nous savons _tous_ (elle appuya le mot) que c'est très dur pour toi et que tu as énormément de courage pour faire un tel sacrifice.

- Je le fais parce que j'ai envie et que c'est la seule chose dont je suis capable, répondit l'aristocrate avec un regard plus doux.

Ron maugréa mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Lassé de cette attitude de gamin, Harry ne chercha pas à reprendre son ami. Il y avait quand même plus important que cette querelle d'adolescent pré pubère. L'époque de Poudlard était terminée, la guéguerre infantile entre maisons opposées n'avait plus de raison d'être. Maintenant ils devaient être unis pour la véritable guerre.

- Tu as pu apprendre quelque chose de nouveau ? se renseigna le Survivant.

- Oui, que tu as vraiment une répartie déplorable !

- Désolé de ne pas avoir un carnet sous la main avec mes meilleurs textes. J'improvise généralement dans le feu de l'action.

- Je vais te donner des cours, tu vas voir, ça va être génial !

- Je dois quand même avouer que ta manière de me faire comprendre que je pouvais partir à présent puisque tout le monde était en sécurité était vraiment bien pensée.

- Tu ne savais pas encore que j'étais un génie ?

- N'en rajoute pas trop non plus.

Draco était bien différent du petit arrogant des premières années. Il avait pris conscience qu'il n'était pas totalement le centre du monde et surtout qu'il était plus facile de pouvoir se reposer un peu sur les autres de temps en temps. C'était la tête basse que Severus l'avait amené au « refuge », comme tout le monde l'appelait simplement. Là le blond avait affirmé qu'il voulait devenir espion, comme son père l'était déjà. Harry lui avait alors tendu la main, image inversée de leur première rencontre. Draco avait hésité un peu puis lui avait serré la main avec plaisir. Ils s'étaient alors entrainés ensemble ce qui avait permis de les rapprocher. L'aristocrate n'était pas si pénible que ça quand on cherchait à le connaître. Il n'était pas rare de le voir déambuler dans les couloirs en compagnie d'Hermione, les deux en train de se chamailler à propos d'un vieux livre, d'une théorie ou de toute autre chose qui ne pouvait intéresser qu'eux. Avec Harry ils faisaient des duels magiques pour se tester mutuellement ou voir qui était le plus fort. Il avait fallu un peu de temps mais il avait été accepté et son travail reconnu. Sauf par Ron. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à passer l'éponge sur les dernières années, ce qui désespérait un peu sa famille. Pour lui si Draco était là c'était pour se rapprocher le plus possible de Harry et le trahir ensuite. Impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

- Bon, les enfants, si vous avez fini vos discussions, intervint de nouveau Kingsley, est-ce qu'on peut savoir comment les mangemorts étaient au courant pour la plaine ?

- Rien de bien compliqué, expliqua Draco. Harry et moi avions convenu de quelques lieux qui serviraient « éventuellement » à leurs détours. J'ai laissé glisser l'info dans les basses sphères et Severus et mon père ont fait de même pour les plus hautes autorités.

Tous se retournèrent vers Harry

- Tu n'as quand même pas osé faire ça ? demanda Dumbledore.

- J'avais pas tellement le choix. Il fallait que nos espions puissent rester là-bas et s'ils ne ramènent aucune info, ils se feront torturer.

- Mais c'est du suicide ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait !

- Bien sur que si Remus ! Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai donné des noms de lieux à Draco et je ne pensais pas les utiliser. Mais j'ai… j'ai oublié ! Tu crois que je ne me sens pas assez coupable comme ça ? Si on a eu des morts c'est ma faute !

- Dans ce cas, je peux te rassurer tout de suite, dit Neville.

Le jeune homme aidait à l'infirmerie à présent et n'était que rarement sur le champ de bataille. Il avait pris un peu plus confiance en lui. C'était lui qui était chargé tous les soirs de faire le compte-rendu des blessés et des morts. Le seul problème était qu'il travaillait souvent avec Severus et comme il en avait encore peur ça lui arrivait un peu trop de se tromper. Heureusement Mme Pomfresh veillait au grain.

- Il n'y a aucune mort à déplorer. Des blessés plus ou moins graves mais rien d'irréversible. Dans deux jours au plus tard ils seront tous prêt à recommencer.

- Pourtant on les a vus tomber ! s'écria Dean.

- Sûrement des mangemorts, avança Hermione. Dans le tumulte du combat c'est pas facile de différencier tout le monde. Ou alors certains ont fait semblant et se sont échappés.

Harry s'autorisa à souffler. Son cœur était comme pris dans un étau depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa gaffe. S'il y avait eu des morts il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

- Bon, soupira l'ancien directeur. Vous nous ferez une liste de ces lieux, comme ça on dira à tous de les éviter, au moins un temps.

- J'y retourne, déclara Draco. Mon absence en ce moment risque d'être bizarre. Et j'ai peut-être un petit groupe que je vais ramener.

C'était l'autre mission dont était chargé le blond. Il trainait parmi les jeunes recrues et voyait qui était vraiment sincère dans son désir de devenir un disciple du mage noir. S'il le pouvait il essayait de les convaincre de changer de camp ou devenir espion à leur tour. Mais c'était compliqué et il devait agir avec une infime prudence pour ne pas se faire démasquer.

- Sois prudent, lança Harry alors que son ami disparaissait.

Remarquant qu'ils étaient encore tous dans l'entrée et gênait un peu le passage, ils s'éparpillèrent tous pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Ne perdant pas le Nord, Hermione se posa juste devant Harry :

- Tu me montres ton bras tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle.

Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver, le brun lui montra l'entaille sur son avant-bras. Le sang avait commencé à sécher, formant une croûte marron.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry. J'ai pas vraiment vu, j'étais trop occupé à courir.

Il ne voulait pas dire que c'était Draco pour ne pas lui attirer plus d'ennuis que ça. Hermione aurait compris mais pas Ron, toujours à côté.

- Je vais te soigner ça, dit la jeune femme.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

Le Gryffondor ne put réprimer un sourire en disant ça. Ses deux amis comprirent bien vite pourquoi il voulait monter au deuxième et ne cherchèrent pas à le dissuader. Ils le virent partir tout heureux.

**XXX**

- Potter ! Encore vous !

- Désolé Mme Pomfresh.

- Et c'est quoi cette fois ? Un genou cassé ? Un bras en moins ? Une entaille profonde sur le torse ? Mordu par une plante vénéneuse ? Vous m'aurez tout fait ! Tout !

Harry prit le parti d'en rire. Il n'aimait pas se cacher derrière les autres durant les combats et récoltait donc de multiples blessures. Faible prix à payer selon lui.

- Rien de bien grave mais Hermione a absolument tenu à ce que je monte, mentit l'adolescent.

En disant ça il montra son bras couvert de boue et de sang. Même si ce n'était pas sérieux, l'infection était quand même possible avec toute la saleté et la terre dessus. L'infirmière soupira. Elle avait plus urgent pour le moment. Elle avisa Severus qui passait pour se rendre à son laboratoire de potions. Il n'était pas rare que le professeur donne un coup de main à l'infirmerie puisqu'il ne pouvait se battre au risque de griller sa couverture. Puis ses talents de maitre des potions étaient bien utiles.

- Mr Snape, voudriez-vous bien vous occuper de Mr Potter, j'ai un autre patient, Mr Jenkins, qui s'est désartibulé suite à un mauvais transplanage.

- Aidan va bien ? s'inquiéta de suite Harry.

C'était un de ceux qui l'avaient accompagné un peu plus tôt.

- Mais oui, rien que je ne puisse réparer. Il ira mieux dans quelques heures puis il sera au repos un temps.

- Ouf.

Pendant ce temps Severus s'était rapproché. Il poussa Harry jusqu'à un lit proche et le fit s'asseoir de force.

- Tendez votre bras Potter.

Le Survivant obéit sans rien dire. L'ancienne terreur des cachots inspecta minutieusement la blessure qui prenait quand même tout l'avant-bras.

- Franchement vous auriez pu vous débrouiller tout seul. A moins que vous ne sachiez vraiment rien faire.

Harry marmonna que c'était la faute à Hermione s'il était venu. La jeune fille lui pardonnerait sûrement le mensonge.

- Tous des incapables, grogna l'ainé.

Il s'occupa néanmoins de son ancien élève. Il nettoya la plaie d'un mouvement de baguette. Puis il prit le désinfectant posé sur la table de chevet et, armé d'un coton, entreprit de nettoyer consciencieusement l'entaille, plus profonde qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Si Harry ne le connaissait pas il aurait pu jurer que Snape appuyait plus que nécessaire.

Ça aurait pu être fait d'un coup de baguette mais Mme Pomfresh recommandait la méthode Moldue pour diverses choses. Selon elle cela permettait de mieux se rendre compte de l'état du patient. Et c'était plus efficace que la magie qui pouvait parfois entrer en interaction avec celle du malade et provoquer des effets secondaires indésirables. Puis les sorciers se reposaient bien trop sur leurs baguettes et ce n'était vraiment pas bon, ils en oubliaient parfois qu'ils avaient des mains.

Une fois satisfait, Severus inspecta une nouvelle fois la blessure de l'adolescent pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il se leva pour aller chercher un onguent dans l'énorme armoire à pharmacie au fond de la pièce. Puis il revint vers son patient.

- Avec ça, vous n'aurez plus de trace dès ce soir, expliqua t-il de manière tout à fait professionnelle. Je vous mettrai aussi un bandage pour que ça ne tâche pas vos vêtements ni que vous en mettiez de partout.

- C'est vous qui l'avez fait ? se renseigna Harry

- Qui d'autre ?

Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Certains ne changeaient absolument pas, même en temps de guerre.

- Vous aimez vraiment vous blesser ! Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que vous ne passiez à l'infirmerie.

- Je ne le fais pas exprès pourtant…

- Manquerait plus que ça ! J'ose croire que vous n'êtes pas aussi bête que ça !

Harry eut le bon sens de ne pas répliquer. Comme Draco lui avait fait remarquer, il n'avait pas une très bonne répartie et risquait de se rendre plutôt minable face à son ancien professeur.

- Franchement, vous pourriez faire un peu plus attention. N'oubliez pas que vous avez une mission à accomplir. Evitez de mourir avant surtout à cause d'une petite escarmouche !

Tout en le sermonnant, Severus finissait d'appliquer l'onguent sur le bras de Harry et prit ensuite un rouleau de bandes blanches, posé juste à côté du désinfectant. Il entoura le bras du plus jeune et, à peine fini, il se redressa et partit avant que Mme Pomfresh ne le rappelle pour quelqu'un d'autre.

**XXX**

- Il était tellement sexy tout à l'heure quand il était en colère !

- Harry, change de disque s'il te plait, tu nous épuises !

Dean s'étala sur la table, fatigué. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au réfectoire pour boire une bièraubeurre avant le repas. Petite habitude prise pour pouvoir se changer les idées. Il y avait là Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville quand il pouvait se libérer, Luna et les jumeaux. Ça arrivait aussi que d'autres les rejoignent. C'était un moment plutôt convivial, loin des préoccupations de la guerre où tout le monde pouvait s'exprimer librement. Il n'y avait presque jamais de prise de tête. Enfin, sauf quand Harry repartait dans ses délires amoureux.

- Non mais puis ses mains si belles qui m'ont soigné…

- Tu vas nous bassiner longtemps avec Snape ?

Le brun bouda légèrement ce qui fit rire ses amis. Cela faisait plus d'un an que Harry craquait littéralement pour son professeur de potions. Au début c'était juste qu'il ne le quittait pas du regard puis ses pensées disparaissaient immédiatement dès que la chauve-souris était trop près. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas pratique en cours et fit chuter son niveau en potions de « potable » à « vraiment médiocre ». Quand Poudlard était encore debout, il arrivait au Gryffondor de regarder sa carte du Maraudeur pendant des heures rien que pour pouvoir suivre les déplacements de son fantasme sur pattes. Parfois il prenait sa cape d'invisibilité et le suivait de loin.

Ses amis n'avaient pas mis longtemps à deviner ce qui se passait. En même temps Harry n'était pas tellement discret. Et une fois passé le traumatisme de savoir que le Survivant était éperdu d'amour du pire cauchemar de tous les élèves, ils en avaient parlé avec le brun. L'homosexualité étant tout à fait autorisée dans le monde magique, ça n'avait choqué personne. Puis il fallait s'en douter, vu le peu de réaction que suscitait la gent féminine chez Harry. Ginny avait dû se faire une raison. Ils avaient tous essayé de le dissuader pourtant tous leurs efforts n'avaient servis à rien, sinon à renforcer l'amour du jeune homme. Tous les défauts évoqués se changeaient en qualités qui « faisaient son charme » selon les propres termes de l'amoureux transi.

Et depuis qu'ils cohabitaient sous le même toit sans plus aucune contrainte liée au strict statut élève/professeur de l'école, c'était encore pire. Surtout que le destin avait fait que les deux chambres étaient situées dans le même couloir. Harry vivait une véritable torture. Ce n'était donc pas rare qu'il embête tout le monde avec ses problèmes de cœur. Et ainsi il se sentait un adolescent comme les autres et non pas un symbole sur qui pendait une énorme épée de Damoclès. Pour cette raison aussi qu'il montait autant qu'il le pouvait à l'infirmerie, pas trop non plus pour ne pas se rendre suspect. Même si ce n'était pas Severus qui s'occupait de lui il pouvait le voir et ça lui suffisait.

Quand Ron et Hermione lui avaient appris que Poudlard était tombé, sa première pensée avait été pour la maitre des potions. Il s'était rongé les sangs à son propos pendant des jours. Puis en venant ici il avait pu le voir et s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Harry avait été tellement fou de joie qu'il avait failli sauter dans les bras de son amour. Hermione avait devancé sa pensée et l'avait retenu par le pull.

Et depuis trois mois qu'ils étaient là, le Gryffondor ne cessait de tout tenter pour se rapprocher. Durant les cours qu'il avait avec lui il faisait tout pour montrer ce qu'il ressentait au professeur qui restait totalement aveugle à tous les signes envoyés. Parce qu'Harry continuait à prendre des cours, même si l'école était fermée. A sa demande. Severus s'occupait des potions et surtout de la manière de créer rapidement des antidotes, Kingsley lui enseignait tout ce qui relevait de la logistique et de la stratégie et enfin Remus prenait en charge les sortilèges et le combat plus ou moins rapprochés ainsi que la défense. Il y avait bien sûr les séances d'entrainements quotidiennes valables pour tous et sans aucune exception, adaptées en fonction de l'âge. Question de survie.

Et il y avait les nuits d'angoisse quand Severus était appelé au manoir des Malfoys, transformé en base pour Voldemort. Pendant plusieurs heures Harry s'inquiétait au point de ne plus dormir et mangeait encore moins que d'habitude. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne revienne jamais. Puis quand il voyait Snape revenir, sa cape claquant à son habitude dans son dos, c'est comme si il respirait de nouveau. Il était aussi inquiet pour Lucius et Draco. Cependant ce n'était rien de comparable.

- Mais j'y peux rien moi, se plaignit Harry.

- Si, tu peux te taire ! Contra Dean.

Le Survivant bouda un peu et bu une gorgée à même le goulot de sa bouteille.

- Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix douce, on sait pourquoi tu es comme ça mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer comme ça.

- Oui, saute-lui dessus et qu'on en parle plus, intervint Seamus.

L'Irlandais savait de quoi il parlait puisque justement c'est ce qu'il avait fait avec Dean.

- Tu dis ça parce que ça s'est bien passé pour toi. A tous les coups Severus va me jeter en bonne et due forme. Ou me torturer lentement… Quoiqu'en fait c'est pas si mal…

- Harry, redescends sur terre ! Et t'es en train de baver là !

Ses amis se mirent à rire gentiment pendant que le brun s'essuyait le plus discrètement possible.

- D'ailleurs Snape a encore gueulé sur Neville tout à l'heure, raconta Hermione. J'ai entendu Mme Pomfresh le dire à McGonagall. Apparemment il a cassé pas mal de fioles. Ce qui fait que Snape a hurlé encore plus.

- La chance, soupira Harry.

- Tu dois être le seul maso au monde qui veut se faire engueuler par notre professeur de potions. Tu es un cas désespéré !

- Tout de suite les grands mots…

- Et comment va Nev ? s'enquit Dean.

- Une potion calmante et il était reparti. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Puis les fioles étaient presque toutes vides alors ce n'était pas très grave. Mais c'est vrai que ça devient dur de trouver des ingrédients, même pour un mélange de base. La forêt ne fournit pas tout. Ce n'est pas le moment de gâcher des potions.

- Mione, dit Ron, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Me mettre à quoi ?

- A défendre le conn… Snape.

- Je ne le défends pas, je le comprends. Nuance.

- Mouais…

Il était tôt mais le réfectoire commençait à se remplir doucement. La conversation entre les amis avait dérivé sur un autre sujet mais Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite tout en caressant machinalement le bandage à son bras.

Hermione claqua des doigts devant son nez pour le faire réagir

- Tu descends de ta lune un peu ?

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- On t'a posé une question.

- Désolé… J'étais en train de penser à autre chose.

- Pas besoin qu'on te demande à quoi tu songeais si intensément, ricana Seamus.

Harry ne répondit pas même si en effet la réponse aurait été claire. Il secoua la tête pour se reconnecter à ce qui l'entourait.

- Et vous parliez de quoi du coup ?

- De Remus, expliqua Ron. Il a l'air vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment. C'est devenu difficile de l'approcher.

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait presque plus de potion pour calmer son « problème de fourrure »

Tout le monde était au courant de la condition de leur ancien professeur. Mais ils préféraient encore appeler ça « le petit problème de fourrure », selon l'ancienne formule trouvée par James Potter. Ça semblait moins grave ainsi.

- Ah…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

- Ça peut avoir des avantages, tenta de plaisanter Dean. Si on le lâche dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui un soir de pleine lune on peut gagner la guerre facilement.

La blague tomba à plat et plomba carrément l'ambiance. Il y avait une règle tacite quand ils se réunissaient ainsi : la guerre n'existait plus. Ils parlaient d'autre chose, histoire de pouvoir oublier un instant et redevenir de simples adolescents. Juste un moment de paix en ces temps troublés.

Seamus donna une tape assez forte à l'arrière de la tête de son petit-ami pour le sermonner. Celui-ci tenta de se rattraper :

- Et sinon, qui veut une autre bièraubeurre ?

**XXX**

- Je suis sûr qu'il m'a regardé !

- Harry, calme-toi et mange !

C'était l'heure du repas et tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle. Le brouhaha était bien plus impressionnant que celui de l'école. Le Survivant était assis entre Hermione et Seamus. Des grandes tables tout en longueur étaient posées dans la pièce et des plus petites, rondes, complétaient les espaces vides. Il ne fallait pas perdre une seule place.

- Mais quand il est passé…

- Non, le coupa Hermione. Toi tu arrêtes de le fixer comme ça et tu avales ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette

- Pas faim…

- Fait un effort !

- Ça passe pas.

La mine du brun s'assombrit.

- Je pense à Lucius et Draco. Ils sont toujours là-bas et on n'a pas de nouvelles. Je m'angoisse pour eux.

Hermione baissa la tête sur sa propre assiette. Elle ne disait rien mais elle aussi s'inquiétait. Et Severus ne devrait pas tarder à être appelé à son tour, au vu de la défaite de la journée. Normal que son ami n'arrive pas à manger. Même elle du coup avait l'appétit un peu coupé.

Par contre le moral remonta un peu quand Aidan apparut à la porte. Il avait l'air épuisé mais entier.

- Par ici, fit signe Harry.

Le jeune homme alla s'installer devant le brun puisque Neville venait de partir. Les plats apparurent directement devant lui.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Harry. J'ai su que tu avais eu un problème de transplanage.

- Oui oui, le rassura Aidan. Je me suis déconcentré au dernier moment parce qu'un mangemort me jetait un sort et j'ai dû esquiver. Il me manquait de sacrés bouts à l'arrivée. Mais Mme Pomfresh fait des miracles. Par contre je ne dois pas refaire de magie ni d'activités physiques pendant plusieurs jours. Donc pas d'entrainements.

- La chance, marmonna Ron assis à côté d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière lui jeta un regard noir auquel le rouquin ne fit pas attention.

- Dommage, je comptais bien te mettre une raclée encore demain, plaisanta Harry.

- J'arriverais à gagner un jour, je te promets !

- On verra bien !

Avec l'arrivée des réfugiés et des nouveaux combattants, Harry avait tissé d'autres amitiés. Aidan avait fait partie des premiers à venir. Il n'avait que quelques années de plus et était anciennement vendeur dans une boutique principalement axée sur le Quidditch. Ce qui avait permis aux deux hommes de se rapprocher d'ailleurs. Il était grand, pas trop athlétique et ses yeux noisette pétillaient quand il souriait. Il était plutôt optimiste, même dans ces temps de guerre et réchauffait souvent le cœur de tout le monde par sa joie de vivre. Puis il avait le même problème qu'Harry : des mèches châtaines rebelles totalement impossibles à ordonner.

- Les elfes se sont surpassés cette fois, s'exclama Aidan. C'est trop bon. Comment ils font pour toujours trouver autant de nourriture ?

- Aucune idée, dit Harry. Peut-être qu'ils chassent.

L'image de Dobby avec tous ses chapeaux en équilibre sur la tête en train d'essayer de bander un arc avait de quoi faire rire.

- Ce sont des créatures magiques, expliqua Hermione. Ils doivent sûrement se servir de leurs pouvoirs.

- Tu penses qu'ils peuvent faire de même pour récupérer certains ingrédients de potion ? demanda Harry

- Certainement oui

- Ça devrait faire plaisir à Severus ! Faudrait que j'aille lui dire.

Harry allait se lever quand il vit que justement le maitre des potions esquissait une grimace. Il se leva, murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Dumbledore et quitta la salle d'un pas rapide. Dépité, le jeune sorcier se rassit.

- Il a dû être appelé par Tu-Sais-Qui…

- Je sais. Et ça m'inquiète !

Aidan fixa les deux amis sans comprendre.

**Voilà le décor est posé !**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite !**

**A bientôt **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je préviens d'avance : vous allez détester la fin ! Mais évitez de me tuer s'il vous plait, sinon la suite risque de tarder à arriver ^^**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 2 :**

La nuit ne fut absolument pas paisible pour Harry. Il ne cessait de s'imaginer les pires scénarios concernant Snape mais aussi à propos de Draco et de son père. Lassé de se retourner dans son lit, il finit par attendre l'aube accoudé à sa fenêtre, guettant ceux qui entraient ou sortaient de la maison. Il vit aussi Hedwige partir chasser mais sa chouette ne vint pas le voir. Et Harry ne l'appela pas non plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir voler lui aussi. Son balai était rangé dans une de ses valises, inutile. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir, ça aurait été trop dangereux. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde lui disait. Tout le monde cherchait à le protéger à tout prix, l'empêchant presque de bouger, ce qui était vraiment pénible. Mais Harry savait très bien que si lui-même n'allait pas sur le champ de bataille, déjà il deviendrait fou d'inactivité, et surtout il perdrait toute crédibilité en tant que leader. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas demandé à jouer ce rôle alors si maintenant on l'empêchait de le faire comme il faut, c'était le monde à l'envers. Puis il avait la certitude que personne d'autre que Voldemort ne pouvait le tuer. Il interprétait la prophétie à sa manière et était persuadé qu'il ne mourrait pas avant. Cela n'empêchait pas la peur une fois sur le terrain mais le rassurait quand il était sauf en fin de journée ou le matin avant de partir.

Dumbledore surtout cherchait à le garder bien à l'abri. Harry avait bien compris depuis que l'ancien directeur voulait avant tout un symbole pour rallier tout le monde. Harry faisait office de bannière. Il n'avait aucune considération pour ce que pouvait éprouver le jeune sorcier. S'il avait pu le mettre sous une cloche en verre comme un objet, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation.

Harry détestait ces nuits d'angoisses. Il ressassait les mêmes pensées déprimantes encore et encore.

Il accusait de larges cernes noirs le lendemain matin qui s'ajoutait à celles déjà existantes. Il avait une vraie tête à faire peur.

Il fut le premier arrivé dans le réfectoire. Les elfes de maisons ne devaient même pas être encore levés. Il s'assit néanmoins à une des tables et attendit. Une heure plus tard quelques personnes apparurent. Harry les salua tous. Il reconnut deux trois visages ainsi que certains dont il était plus proches comme Ulrich ou Ethan. Les entrainements servaient autant à se renforcer soi-même qu'à renforcer les liens entre les combattants. Harry peinait parfois à retenir tous les prénoms.

A neuf heures Hermione descendit à son tour. Le brun lui fit croire qu'il avait déjà mangé pour échapper aux questions mais la jeune sorcière ne fut pas dupe. Elle laissa passer pour cette fois, sachant très bien les tourments qui agitaient son ami. Même elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en appétit.

Petit à petit le réfectoire se remplissait. Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent entourés par leurs amis. Personne n'osa questionner le brun sur sa mine de déterré. Soit il repartait dans ses délires amoureux soit il faisait part de ses déprimes. Dans les deux cas il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien. A la place ils parlèrent du programme pour la journée. Entre recherches à la bibliothèque, duels magiques, repos, tous avaient une idée bien précise de ce qu'ils comptaient faire, ou pas.

Délaissant son assiette – que de toute manière il avait à peine touchée - Harry finit par quitter la table, suivi par Ron et Hermione.

Ils passèrent dans l'entrée où de nouveaux réfugiés venaient d'arriver. Des anciens Aurors leur faisaient passer des tests pour être sûr de leurs intentions. Précaution prise depuis le début. Il ne fallait pas qu'un espion de Voldemort puisse entrer dans la maison et tout révéler à son maître plus tard. C'était donc le même cirque à chaque fois. Entre les cris des réfugiés qui étaient outrés d'être soupçonnés et les Aurors peu conciliants qui réagissaient parfois de manière un peu excessive. Puis ça finissait par se calmer d'une manière ou d'une autre et la série d'interrogatoire pouvait commencer.

D'abord c'était sur les motivations qui les amenaient ici. Puis sur les points forts et points faibles. Les peurs aussi, dès fois que l'ennemi essaye de s'en servir. Venaient ensuite toutes les questions sur les liens familiaux. Les Aurors pouvaient remonter loin dans l'arbre généalogique et s'étendaient sur toutes les ramifications possibles. Puis c'était le contrôle de la baguette magique de chacun et son enregistrement. Rien n'échappait à la vigilance des anciens agents du Ministère, quand celui-ci existait encore.

Avant tous les interrogatoires se faisaient sous Vérisatérum. Mais avec les récentes difficultés à se procurer le moindre ingrédient, il avait fallu trouver un autre moyen. Pour le moment les Aurors utilisaient de simples sorts de vérité. Ce n'était pas aussi efficace que la potion cependant ils n'avaient pas d'autres alternatives. Et ils comptaient aussi sur le fait qu'il fallait être quelqu'un de puissant au niveau magique ou posséder un mental très résistant pour contrer ces effets.

L'entretien se finissait par un sort posé sur la personne qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait parler de la maison à quelqu'un. On leur disait que ça causerait leur mort mais Harry savait très bien que ça les priverait juste de leur magie. Ce qui était presque pire pour un sorcier. C'est pour ça que les réfugiés étaient toujours amenés par une personne qui vivait déjà sur place. Le bouche à oreille indiquait juste qu'un lieu existait. Parfois de fausses adresses étaient données, parfois c'étaient des pièges de Voldemort.

Harry aurait aimé pouvoir indiquer l'emplacement exact pour être sûr de pouvoir sauver plus de personnes. Mais il savait très bien qu'en agissant ainsi il provoquerait au contraire la chute de ce lieu. Alors il serrait les poings quand il entendait parler des nombreuses morts partout dans le pays. Puis il allait pleurer en silence. Si seulement Voldemort pouvait sortir de temps à autre de son manoir où il vivait reclus depuis des mois. Alors le Survivant aurait pu le tuer à nouveau et tout serait fini.

Le trio de Gryffondor resta un instant à observer les nouveaux venus. Il y avait une famille avec un enfant en bas âge qui s'accrochait aux jupes de sa mère. Derrière venait un jeune homme amaigri et au regard vide. Ils étaient presque tous dans le même état. Parfois pire. Venir ici leur apportait du réconfort et un but à suivre. En quelques jours ou en quelques mois ils finissaient par retrouver une certaine gaité. Il le fallait pour tenir le coup. La guerre s'était aussi ça. Un endroit pour se détendre, oublier ce qui se passe dehors. Ou du moins croire que l'on n'est pas concerné.

**XXX**

- Experlliamus !

- Protego !

- Diffindo !

- Reducto !

Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, rebondissant sur les murs. Harry et Ron étaient essoufflés et la sueur coulait sur leurs fronts. A côté Hermione observait et notait de temps à autre sur son parchemin. Elle marquait les défauts de chacun, les détails de postures à rectifier. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise pour s'améliorer. Et c'était redoutablement efficace.

Harry fit signe qu'il voulait faire une pause. Ses membres étaient lourds et il était vraiment épuisé. Pas étonnant après une nuit blanche. Hermione leur fit apparaître des verres d'eau pour tous les deux. Elle allait se mettre à parler quand Dean entra en trombe dans la salle d'entrainement. Il se dirigea droit sur Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Snape est de retour.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux en grand et ne put retenir un large sourire. Il avait tout oublié de sa fatigue et de la douleur dans ses muscles en quelques secondes. Sans se soucier de ses amis, ni de sa tenue débraillée, il sortit de la pièce, traversa les longs couloirs et descendit les marches en les touchant à peine. Il s'arrêta juste avant la porte, écoutant ce qui se passait dans le hall d'entrée.

- Le conseil a duré la nuit entière.

Oui, c'était bien la voix de Severus, il n'y avait aucun doute. Lui aussi semblait fatigué et plutôt tendu.

- Des nouvelles ?

Ça c'était Dumbledore.

- Plutôt. Mais je dirais tout à tout le monde, je n'ai aucune envie de me répéter.

Harry fit alors son apparition, essayant de calmer son cœur qui s'agitait bien trop dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le maitre des potions.

- Ah Harry, tu tombes à point nommé, s'exclama Dumbledore. Severus étant revenu, nous allons faire une réunion. Il semblerait qu'il a des informations à partager.

- Bien directeur.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, intervint Remus. Tu risques de prendre froid comme ça et surtout ça ne sent pas la rose.

Il avait dit les derniers mots avec un grand sourire. Il était bien plus protecteur envers Harry maintenant que Sirius n'était plus là. Il était le dernier des Maraudeurs, enfin surtout le dernier loyal, et c'était pour lui un devoir de veiller sur le fils de James et Lily.

Le Survivant baissa les yeux et remarqua, qu'en effet, son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau à cause de la sueur et que ça allait vite devenir désagréable. Il devait afficher un spectacle pitoyable.

Bredouillant quelques excuses il remonta les étages aussi vite que possible et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Là il se passa rapidement sous le jet d'eau chaude et fit disparaître les traces de son entrainement. Il ne s'attarda pas devant le miroir. Un sort de séchage, suivi d'un autre pour s'habiller et il fut prêt. Un simple jean, un tee-shirt noir avec un col en V et des baskets en tissu pour la tenue. Ici le côté pratique primait avant tout le reste. Il se força à aller normalement jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Pas la peine d'arriver hors d'haleine de nouveau.

Quand il entra il y avait une bonne partie des personnes déjà assises. Dumbledore présidait. Autour de lui il y avait tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient sur place. Hagrid et Tonks étaient en mission, Elphias Doge était à l'infirmerie pour un temps et Charlie Weasley n'était toujours pas rentré de Roumanie.

La salle était plutôt grande mais on ne pouvait se rendre compte de sa taille à cause de l'imposante table ronde qui occupait presque tout l'espace. Volonté d'égalité affichée et surtout pour s'opposer à la grande table longue où Voldemort aimait retrouver ses mangemorts et surtout afficher ses préférences en mettant les fidèles plus près de lui que les autres. Là il n'y avait pas de place attitrée même si les habitudes de certains en donnaient l'impression.

L'apparition d'Harry fut comme le signal de commencer. Le jeune sorcier alla s'installer entre Ron et Hermione. A la suite de la sorcière était assis Remus puis Dumbledore et Severus de l'autre côté, lui-même ayant Kingsley à sa gauche. Du côté de Ron c'était toute la famille Weasley, Ginny excepté car jugée trop jeune, qui avait pris place. Le reste des membres de l'Ordre formaient le cercle.

Dumbledore se leva

- Cette réunion exceptionnelle a pour but de vous tenir informé des dernières nouvelles concernant notre ennemi. Severus…

Le directeur laissa la place à son ancien employé qui, par contre, resta assis.

- Hier n'était pas qu'une simple escarmouche. Le lord a voulu s'assurer d'une chose.

- De quoi ? coupa Kingsley

- Si tu ne m'interromps pas, peut-être que j'arriverais à parler, siffla Severus. Je disais donc que Vous-Savez-Qui a eut hier la certitude que nous étions bien entrainés. Et s'il se doutait avant que notre refuge existe, il en est maintenant convaincu. Il a donc décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour le trouver.

- Il enverrait des espions ? demanda Remus

- Peut-être, il ne l'a pas dit clairement. Il va sûrement piocher dans les basses sphères et agir en secret, même de ses mangemorts fidèles. Il faudra renforcer les contrôles. Et aussi demander à Draco une liste des jeunes qui sont là-bas.

- Vous lui en avez parlé ? intervint Harry. Ce sera peut-être lui que Vold… notre ennemi enverra.

Personne n'appréciait quand il disait le nom de Voldemort alors il essayait de se retenir le plus possible.

- Très peu probable. C'est trop évident. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir, je suis parti dès que possible pour vous prévenir. Lucius devrait faire la commission normalement. Il voulait revenir aussi mais il est encore plus surveillé que moi en ce moment.

- Merci mon petit.

- Ce n'est pas tout directeur…

Snape marqua une pause, un peu comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- Le lord compte attaquer Londres demain. La rumeur courait déjà parmi les mangemorts mais il l'a confirmé dans la nuit. Dès l'aube ses troupes prendront d'assaut la côté Nord de la ville. Il y aura le plus gros de son armée. Et surtout c'est lui-même qui sera aux commandes des opérations.

- Il sera là ! Vraiment ?

Harry ne s'était pas retenu de crier. Severus hocha la tête pour confirmer. Déjà tout le monde se penchait vers son voisin pour exprimer son avis à voix basse. Il y avait comme un bourdonnement dans la salle qui ne cessait d'enfler. Le Gryffondor trépignait sur sa chaise. Demain peut-être. Demain tout pouvait finir.

- J'irai ! annonça-t-il à voix forte pour faire taire tout le monde. Nous irons demain, assez nombreux pour leur faire mordre la poussière. Et je tuerai ce salaud !

- Harry, réfléchis un peu avant, tempéra Remus. Ça pourrait être un piège.

- C'est forcément un piège oui ! approuva Mr Weasley. Il n'est jamais sorti du manoir Malfoy alors pourquoi maintenant.

- Peut-être qu'il s'emmerde chez lui, marmonna Ron.

Personne ne fit attention à sa remarque.

- Mais si ce n'est pas un piège, poursuivit Harry, nous perdrons une chance formidable.

- Dans ce cas, proposa McGonagall, une première vague d'attaquants ira sur le terrain. Ils communiqueront avec nous et si effectivement notre ennemi principal est là, vous pourrez vous y rendre à votre tour.

- Et voir ainsi mourir tout le monde pour rien ? Non merci !

- Tu risquerais de mourir aussi si tu y allais. Reste avec nous, implora Mrs Weasley.

- Ils ne me feront rien ! Aucun mangemort ne peut me tuer.

- Harry, nous savons tous ce que tu penses, dit Albus. Mais les prophéties ne sont pas toutes simples à déchiffrer. Et ton interprétation pourrait être erronée.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, proverbe Moldu. Si demain il y a un combat alors j'y serai.

- Et si notre ennemi n'y est pas et que c'est effectivement un piège ? demanda Kingsley.

- Alors nous tuerons le plus de connards possibles.

Il n'y avait plus aucun prisonnier de fait depuis que l'un d'eux avait réussi à s'échapper et avait torturé puis tué ses geôliers. Surtout qu'il était rare qu'on puisse en tirer quelque chose. Ils étaient entrainés à supporter les Doloris à haute puissance.

- Si Le lord noir est là alors ses plus fidèles mangemorts devraient y être, confirma Severus. Même si je suis aussi d'avis que c'est un piège. C'est un peu trop soudain comme mouvement.

- Et pourquoi attaquer Londres en particulier ? interrogea Fred.

- Le chemin de Traverse est presque vide, confirma George. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans la ville.

- Il doit penser que c'est là que nous avons notre planque, avança Hermione. Après tout c'est de là que vous partiez quand vous avez atterri dans la plaine. S'il a remonté votre trace, il est tombé sur Londres et a fait la déduction.

- C'est bizarre quand même, déclara Remus. Quelque chose ne colle pas.

- Il n'a donné aucune raison, expliqua Severus. Et personne n'a posé de question. Mais en effet le ministère étant tombé, le chemin de Traverse et l'allée des Embrumes étant déserts, il n'y a normalement rien qui peut l'intéresser personnellement.

- Nous somme donc d'accord pour dire que c'est un piège, dit Mr Weasley.

- Il nous suffira donc de prévenir les habitants sorciers, d'envoyer les Moldus à un autre endroit et ce sera bon.

Le plan d'Hestia Jones était bien trop compliqué à mettre en place, elle-même le savait pertinemment. Surtout en si peu de temps. Et transposé la ville ailleurs aurait demandé bien trop d'énergie magique.

- Donc si nous voulons protéger tout le monde, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'aller nous-mêmes au devant de l'affrontement, conclut fièrement Harry.

Lui aussi pensait que ça pouvait être un traquenard mais cette petite voix était étouffée à la pensée que demain il allait sûrement pouvoir venger ses parents.

- Ta décision est prise n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Irrévocable.

- Bien. Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix.

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était presque trop facile. A tous les coups le vieux directeur chercherait une excuse pour que son petit protégé ne bouge pas de là. Mais le Gryffondor ne comptait pas se laisser faire sans rien dire.

- Autre chose ? demanda Minerva.

- J'ai réussi à subtiliser quelques ingrédients dans le laboratoire qui m'a été installé au manoir Malfoy. Je ne pourrais pas le faire souvent et je ne peux en prendre beaucoup à la fois. Mais je pense pouvoir rationner et disposer ainsi des potions les plus urgentes.

En disant ça son regard se dirigea vers Remus. Le message passa et le lycanthrope soupira de soulagement. Il avait donc un peu de répit.

La réunion continua ensuite sur d'autres sujets certes de moindre importance mais dont tout le monde devait être informé. Puisque le plus grand nombre était présent, autant en profiter.

**XXX**

- Tu es sérieux là ?

La réunion était enfin finie, après s'être éternisé sur des broutilles. Ils avaient mangé dans la salle tout en continuant à débattre. L'après-midi était à présent bien entamée. Le trio de Gryffondors avait rejoint le reste de l'équipe et leur avait raconté tout ce qui avait été dit et décidé durant la matinée. Les réactions avaient été mitigées.

- Et tu es absolument sûr que ce n'est pas un piège pour te tuer ? demanda Dean.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Harry pensait qu'au moins ses amis comprendraient.

- Il faut que j'y aille ! Je ne veux pas passer pour un lâche qui se planque derrière les autres.

- Non mais on comprend ça, s'expliqua Dean. Juste que si c'est effectivement un traquenard, faudrait prendre des précautions pour que tu ne crèves pas bêtement.

- Aucun mangemort n'osera lever la main sur moi, ils laisseront ce plaisir à leur maitre. Au pire je serais capturé.

- T'as l'air d'en parler comme si ce n'était rien, intervint Ron.

- Je n'ai juste pas envie de paniquer tout de suite. Je suis mort d'angoisse à longueur de temps. Demain il y aura une guerre. Et il y a des chances pour que notre ennemi principal y soit. Voilà tout ce que je me dis pour le moment.

- Tu as une réaction très saine, rassura Luna.

Venant d'elle le compliment sonnait bizarre mais Harry l'apprécia. Il sentait le regard de ses amis sur lui mais n'y fit pas attention. Ils cherchaient sûrement tous les moyens possibles de le dissuader. Le brun se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était plus tôt dégagé, si ce n'était quelques nuages paresseux qui trainaient sur le fond bleu. Mais ce temps n'était pas fait pour durer et la pluie ne tarderait pas.

Seamus se racla la gorge avant de parler d'une voix faible.

- Dis… tu as bien pensé que tu pouvais mourir demain…

- Je sais ! le coupa violemment Harry. Et j'aimerais qu'on cesse de me le répéter !

- Non mais écoute jusqu'au bout. Demain tu meurs ou tout au contraire on peut gagner. C'est ça ?

- Oui… Et alors ?

- Alors tu ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour sauter sur Snape ! déclara fièrement l'Irlandais.

Harry se retourna si violemment vers son ami qu'il aurait pu se faire un torticolis.

- Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu risques après tout ! Si tu meurs demain, soit il t'aura rejeté la veille et dans ce cas aucun regret, soit il t'accepte, vous couchez ensemble et pas de regret non plus. Si on gagne, pareil. S'il t'a dit non, au moins tu seras fixé et s'il t'a dit oui, alors vous pourrez continuer en couple.

- Mais tu es complètement crétin ! s'exclama Ron. Déjà que demain est un piège et toi tu veux qu'il meurt dès ce soir ? On ne sait même pas si Snape est gay. Harry ne fera jamais ça.

Cependant quand il se retourna pour avoir l'approbation du Survivant il vit que celui-ci n'était déjà plus là. Et il y avait le bruit de quelqu'un qui montait les escaliers en courant.

**XXX**

Malgré son enthousiasme évident, Harry se stoppa net une fois arrivé à l'étage des chambres. Il avait encore quelques doutes. Il alla directement dans sa propre chambre et s'enferma pour réfléchir.

Seamus n'avait pas tort. Depuis des mois qu'ils étaient là, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient comme une échéance, une possible date de la fin de la guerre. Et si le brun laissait passer cette occasion, il n'en aurait peut-être jamais d'autre. Mais arriver la bouche en cœur devant le maitre des potions était le risque de se retrouver renvoyé dans ses appartements et muselé d'un sort sans avoir eu le temps de quoi que ce soit.

Il y réfléchit tout le reste de l'après-midi, laissant passer aussi l'heure du dîner. Personne ne s'étonnerait de ne pas le voir descendre, ça lui arrivait souvent. Harry mangeait encore moins qu'avant. Il était bien trop préoccupé pour avoir faim. Par contre si Severus était au réfectoire, ses amis risquaient de penser qu'il avait tué Harry. Ou simplement que ça s'était mal passé et que le Survivant voulait rester seul.

La nuit tomba doucement et du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir. Harry serra les poings et prit sa résolution. Il jeta d'abord un coup d'œil dehors pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Il se glissa discrètement le long du mur, attentif au moindre son. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière pourtant il savait très bien où il allait. La sensation de la magie sur sa peau nue lui indiquait le chemin. Une fois devant la porte de Snape, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa quelques coups discrets contre le panneau en bois.

- Entrez.

Au moins il était bien là. La voix était plutôt sèche. Mais plus question de reculer à présent. Harry rentra et tenta de gagner quelques secondes en fermant la porte comme il faut.

Il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. C'était soit un de ses plus grands rêves qui allait se réaliser, soit sa condamnation.

- Potter ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour venir me déranger un tel soir.

Avant de répondre Harry détailla rapidement les lieux. Même disposition que dans sa propre chambre. Hormis que les draps du lit étaient d'un vert émeraude très Serpentard, alors que les siens étaient noirs. Sinon tout était parfaitement semblable. Pas de décoration, d'ornements, de souvenirs. On avait l'impression que personne ne vivait ici. La seule lumière provenait de la lampe de chevet et éclairait à peine toute la surface. La scène avait l'air surréaliste dans la pénombre.

Cependant le brun ne pouvait trainer plus longtemps.

- A propos des ingrédients de potion, improvisa t-il. J'y ai réfléchi et j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous. Les elfes de maison arrivent à avoir de la viande, ils peuvent aussi vous trouver de quoi vous fournir.

- Me prenez-vous donc pour un adolescent abruti ? J'y ai bien pensé ! Mais s'ils me dépannent effectivement pour certaines choses, pour d'autres ils refusent catégoriquement. Ça ne résout pas le problème en entier.

- Ah.

Maintenant il n'avait plus rien à dire et le Survivant se triturait les mains, nerveux. Ce que remarqua bien l'ancien professeur de potions.

- Autre chose Mr Potter ? Vous devriez plutôt vous reposer demain. Puisque vous avez l'intention de vous jetez droit dans la gueule du loup. Et je ne parle pas de Remus.

- Pas le choix, marmonna l'adolescent

- Si vous comptez mourir jeune…

- Surtout… sans regret.

Ce fut comme le signal pour lui d'agir. En quelques enjambées il était contre Severus, il agrippa la robe noire à boutons et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux pour savourer la sensation et aussi pour ne pas voir le coup qui allait fatalement s'abattre sur lui. Mais ce qui se passa fut bien plus surprenant.

La terreur des cachots resserra ses bras autour de son ancien élève et il répondit au baiser. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Tentant sa chance un peu plus il passa sa langue sur les lèvres fines, quémandant l'entrée à cette bouche dont il rêvait tant. Ses mains remontèrent et se perdirent dans les longues mèches noires, savourant leur douceur. Et non ce n'était pas gras, il avait raison. Harry n'avait que quelques centimètres de moins que son ainé à présent.

Severus le retourna et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, sans jamais interrompre le baiser. Les langues finirent pas se mêler et dansèrent un ballet endiablé. Les deux hommes se battirent un moment pour la dominance, chacun refusant de se laisser mener. C'était si bon. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui, il était comme grisé, ivre de toutes ces sensations. Les mains de Severus passèrent sous son tee-shirt et caressèrent le dos du lionceau. Ils n'avaient presque plus de souffle mais aucun des deux ne pensa arrêter un seul instant.

Harry sentait son sexe se gorger de sang et la sensation dure sur sa cuisse lui prouvait que son ancien professeur était dans le même état que lui. Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps s'ils continuaient comme ça.

Se souvenant de la disposition de la chambre, Harry fit reculer Severus de quelques pas et le fit tomber sur le lit, se faisant entrainer dans le mouvement, coupant coup au baiser. Plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelles grises que le désir obscurcissait, le Survivant commença à défaire lentement chaque bouton de la lourde robe noire. Autant pour se calmer que pour profiter pleinement de l'instant. Il ouvrit ensuite la chemise blanche en grand, se libérant ainsi l'accès au torse presque imberbe, hormis une bande de poils noirs en dessous du nombril, et d'une blancheur d'ivoire. Snape était bien plus musclé qu'il ne le laissait suggérer quand il était vêtu. Sa main effleura doucement chaque parcelle de peau comme s'il essayait de tout mémoriser.

Harry avala sa salive, soudain nerveux. Severus se redressa pour l'embrasser doucement, sa main se glissant dans la nuque du Gryffondor pour le rapprocher.

Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée depuis le début. Et c'est toujours dans ce silence que les vêtements, et les lunettes dans le cas du plus jeune, furent enlevés un par un. Les lèvres des deux hommes ne restaient jamais éloignées bien longtemps.

Toujours à quatre pattes au-dessus de son amour, Harry fit descendre sa main vers la verge tendue. Severus ne put retenir un gémissement profond quand les doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son membre. Le Gryffondor joua d'abord avec le gland d'où s'échappaient déjà quelques gouttes puis il entama de lents va-et-vient.

Le Serpentard ne se laissa faire bien longtemps et il commença à masturber Harry à son tour. Son autre main se fraya alors un chemin vers l'anus du plus jeune.

Le Survivant voulu protester quand il sentit un sort de lubrification et un premier doigt pénétrer entre ses fesses. Il n'était pas d'une nature à se laisser dominer et préférait largement mener lors de ses ébats. Parce que même s'il était amoureux de Severus depuis des années il avait aussi flirté gentiment avec deux trois garçons hors de l'école. Bon peut-être plus que flirter. Et il n'avait été le dominé qu'une seule fois. Mais là il n'avait pas vraiment envie de débattre sur qui allait prendre l'autre. Pas alors qu'il avait enfin la chance d'être dans un lit avec son professeur de potions.

Il grimaça quand un deuxième doigt humide rejoignit le premier mais tenta de ne rien montrer. Severus était doux dans ses gestes et il embrassa son partenaire pour le distraire. Il cherchait la petite glande de plaisir qui ferait très certainement réagir le lionceau. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand celui-ci s'arqua soudainement en gémissant de manière si sensuelle que son ancien professeur aurait pu jouir dans l'instant.

En quelques secondes Harry n'était plus qu'une loque pantelante qui avait du mal à se tenir. Ses membres tremblaient et son cœur battait comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. La sensation combinée de la main de son amour sur son sexe et des doigts jouant dans son anus, lui faisait totalement perdre la tête.

- Non… bafouilla Harry. Pas… pas comme ça. Je veux…

Toujours sans dire un mot, Severus arrêta sa torture et ses mains trouvèrent leur place sur les hanches du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier changea sa position et doucement, commença à s'empaler sur le pénis érigé. Il prit appui sur les épaules de son partenaire pour se stabiliser.

Une fois complètement enfoui dans cet antre de plaisir, Severus attendit un peu pour être sûr de ne pas blesser Harry. Puis il commença à bouger doucement.

Au début le jeune sorcier ne ressentit rien d'autre que la gêne et la douleur puis le plaisir prit vite sa place. Il avait l'impression que ses organes fondaient sous la chaleur, que tout son corps se liquéfiait. Il se pencha un peu pour embrasser son aîné, ce qui modifia l'angle de pénétration, augmentant encore plus le plaisir, bien qu'il ne pensait pas que ce puisse être possible.

Il était enfin uni à l'homme qu'il aimait. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il avait oublié qui il était, il avait oublié ce qui l'attendait demain, il avait tout oublié de la guerre et des morts. Il ne pensait qu'au corps bien vivant sous lui et à ce sexe qui le pilonnait à présent.

Le rythme devint effréné. La chambre n'était remplie que par des gémissements et des cris. Normalement toutes les chambres étaient naturellement insonorisées par un sort et Harry en était plutôt heureux à l'instant. Ses mèches collaient à son front à cause de la sueur.

D'un coup Severus se retira totalement. Mais l'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de protester car il fut basculé et se retrouva étendu sur le dos, la tête dans les oreillers, sans trop savoir comment. Le Serpentard s'allongea sur lui et lui couvrit le cou de baisers tout en le pénétrant de nouveau. Les bras d'Harry se refermèrent naturellement autour de son aîné. Sans même s'en rendre compte il planta les ongles dans la peau tendre du dos et laissa de longues traces rouges.

Sentant qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, Severus fit glisser sa main entre leurs deux corps et masturba Harry en rythme avec ses propres mouvements de hanche.

Un blanc se fit dans l'esprit du Gryffondor. Il eut l'impression de tomber dans un vide sans fin. Il éjacula à longs traits dans la main de son professeur. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Essoufflé, la terreur des cachots eut juste la force de se mettre sur le côté pour ne pas écraser son ancien élève. Harry mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits. A demi engourdi il se pelotonna contre Severus et se mit à somnoler. Il eut tout juste le temps de murmurer :

- Je t'aime.

Puis il sombra dans le sommeil.

Snape se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il voulut répliquer, bouger mais la fatigue l'emporta et il se mit à somnoler à son tour.

**XXX**

Harry était vraiment heureux en se réveillant. Il devait même afficher un sourire béat totalement idiot mais il s'en fichait. Par contre il était seul dans le lit quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore noir, la nuit n'était pas finie. Il prit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et les mit sur son nez. En se redressant un peu il vit que Severus s'était déjà rhabillé et se tenait à l'autre côté de la chambre, occupé à quelque chose que le jeune sorcier ne pouvait voir. Le professeur se retourna en entendant le mouvement des draps. Il fit disparaître ce qu'il avait dans la main d'un sort et se désintéressa une fois de plus de l'adolescent. Celui-ci sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se dit que Severus stressait à cause de la bataille qui les attendait dès la levée du jour.

- Tu penses qu'il y a une chance pour que nous puissions encore être ensemble après aujourd'hui ?

Ça sonnait peut-être un peu trop fille ou fleur bleue à son goût mais il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer autrement.

Par contre il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la réponse de Severus.

- Il n'y a pas de « nous » Mr Potter. Et il n'y en aura jamais.

**Avis ? Commentaires ? Menaces ? **

**A bientôt ! Je ne sais pas quand, en ce moment j'ai un planning de folie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Voilà enfin la suite. J'ai un petit passage à vide en ce qui concerne l'écriture mais ça va revenir !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis cette fic en favori ou qui la suivent tout simplement ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 3 :**

Harry avait l'impression de se noyer dans de l'eau glacée. Son cœur pulsait à ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses membres étaient comme engourdis et il se sentait gelé au plus profond de lui-même. Le sang aurait pu se retirer entièrement de ses veines qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi mal.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait dû rêver ! Il était dans le lit de Severus, entre les draps encore chauds des deux corps, ils venaient de coucher ensemble mais celui-ci semblait dire que ce n'était que du sexe. Le Gryffondor ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Se faire rejeter avant oui, ça aurait été plus logique. Là c'était vraiment dégueulasse, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

- Ce… ce n'est pas possible. Tu mens !

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne vois aucune raison pour mentir Mr Potter. Et je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter mes appartements à présent. Vous me gênez.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne put en sortir. Il jeta les draps et se rhabilla en vitesse, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Hors de question qu'il fasse ce plaisir à Snape. Si son cœur était en train de se briser, il ne devait pourtant pas le montrer.

Son tee-shirt encore sous le bras, il partit en faisant claquer la porte, sans un regard en arrière. Il courut dans le couloir et se réfugia dans sa propre chambre. Là il tomba à genoux et laissa ses larmes couler. Il se sentait si misérable. Comment avait-il pu croire que quelque chose était possible entre Severus et lui ? Depuis le début il n'avait aucune chance. Le maître des potions n'était qu'un être sans cœur, il venait de le prouver une fois de plus.

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça ne semblait pas avoir ébranlé l'amour qu'Harry lui portait. Même si Snape le détestait, tant pis. A croire que ses sentiments faisaient parti de son corps, au point que ce serait une amputation que de perdre cet amour.

Le Gryffondor se traina jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il remarqua alors que la pluie avait finalement percé les nuages. Cela faisait une mélodie apaisante qui endormit Harry.

**XXX**

Des coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de son sommeil tourmenté. Harry se redressa en sursaut.

- Harry ! Ils vont bientôt partir. Dépêche-toi !

- Merci Hermione ! J'arrive.

Il se changea rapidement, mit sa baguette dans un étui spécial accroché à son avant-bras et descendit dans le hall. En effet tout le monde semblait sur le départ. Il y avait une bonne partie des combattants, hommes et femme confondus. Il ne resterait plus grand monde sur place au cas où. Mais si les informations sur l'armée de Voldemort étaient exactes, ils devraient être presque à égalité.

Harry repéra Dumbledore un peu plus loin. Au regard du directeur, le Gryffondor comprit que celui-ci ne comptait pas le réveiller. Il avait dû compter sur son sommeil pour partir en catimini. Ce qui était déjà stupide vu que le lionceau dormait très mal et était souvent réveillé avec le lever du soleil. Cette nuit avait été une exception. Il se promit de remercier Hermione comme il faut plus tard.

Remus le rejoint :

- Tu n'as donc pas changé d'avis ?

- Aucune chance, je l'ai déjà dit. C'est peut-être notre dernière bataille.

- Croisons les doigts. Mais je préfèrerais que tu restes près de moi que je puisse veiller sur toi.

- Je ne peux rien te garantir, dit Harry. Et tu auras assez à faire avec ta propre protection. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé à cause de moi.

- Justement, si tu n'es pas à côté je vais m'inquiéter et je ne serai pas assez concentré sur le combat.

- Vu comme ça.

Harry se força à sourire. Il regarda alors attentivement tous ceux qui allaient venir, essayant de se rappeler tous les noms. C'était avec eux qu'il allait combattre. Et certains allaient certainement mourir pour que lui puisse tuer Voldemort. Il se sentit très mal à cette pensée.

Il ne vit pas Dean, Seamus, Ron ni aucun de ses camarades mais ils étaient sûrement dans les rangs avec les autres. Le contraire aurait été bien trop étonnant.

Le brun essayait de chasser ses pensées noires quand son regard tomba sur Severus qui était en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore. Il se souvint de cette nuit et eut envie de vomir. Il secoua la tête et se força à oublier. Ce n'était pas le moment. A cet instant il était le Survivant qui allait mener ses troupes au combat et non plus Harry Potter, le garçon qui s'était fait jeter.

Il retourna voir Remus et discuta un peu avec lui en attendant le départ.

**XXX**

Tout était parfaitement calme dans les rues de Londres. Ils s'étaient dispersés afin de couvrir la plus grande surface possible. Harry se retrouva à l'entrée de Regent's Park. L'aurore se profilait et colorait le ciel de couleurs chaudes. La pluie s'était arrêtée mais ce n'était qu'une accalmie temporaire. Les nuages noirs avançaient vite de l'autre côté. Ça risquait de gêner ceux qui étaient sur des balais ou des hippogriffes. Ils avaient décidé de mettre une équipe de surveillance aérienne qui servirait à contenir les forces au sol.

L'attente rendait l'air électrique. Quelques gouttes tombaient des feuilles d'arbres dans le cou d'Harry, ce qui le gênait terriblement. A ses côtés Remus avait les muscles bandés et le regard fixe. Plus sur la droite se tenait les jumeaux, baguettes à la main. Harry ne savait pas où étaient les autres.

- Ne te déconcentre pas, grogna le lycanthrope.

Harry fit un effort. C'était tellement calme ici. Il n'y avait personne. Et tout était silencieux. Angoissant. Vraiment ! Le Gryffondor ne savait pas trop s'il préférait que ça reste ainsi ou que quelque chose se passe.

Il n'eut pas trop de temps à attendre. Une énorme explosion se fit entendre et qui semblait venir de King's Cross. Une fumée noire à présent s'élevait de l'emplacement de la gare.

Puis tout s'enchaina rapidement. Harry avait à peine tourné la tête que son corps réagit instinctivement à la menace. Il poussa Remus sans ménagement dans un buisson proche pour le sauver d'un sort.

- Protego !

Pour le moment il ne voyait personne. Mais les sorts fusaient de toutes parts. L'ancien professeur de défense se reprit vite et se colla à son protégé.

- Ils doivent être une dizaine face à nous, murmura t-il.

- Pour le moment. Le nombre augmentera sûrement quand ils sauront que tu es là, répondit Remus du même ton.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un sortilège avait été jeté sur les arbres autour qui prirent soudain vie. Le parc devint un vrai champ de mine.

Les deux hommes durent batailler face aux branches qui s'insinuaient entre leurs jambes ou tentaient de les gifler. Tout en se protégeant de l'autre côté. Situation vite impossible. Harry dirigea sa baguette sur les plantes.

- Incendio !

Sans être un ardent défenseur de la nature, il aurait aimé trouver une autre solution que de tout faire partir en fumée. C'était un beau parc pourtant.

L'odeur du bois brûlé envahit très vite l'air. Les particules de cendres ne mirent pas longtemps non plus à voler de partout formant une neige funeste. Le feu crépitait et illuminait les lieux.

Le Survivant entendait les cris de ceux qui étaient en vol mais ne put lever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. S'il détournait les yeux une seule seconde il risquait sa peau.

- Harry ! grésilla une voix à son oreille. Ils sont une trentaine à l'ouest de votre position.

Ils avaient récupéré des oreillettes moldues et les avaient trafiquées grâce à la magie. Meilleur portée, impossible à perdre, surtout toutes reliées entre elle, peu importe la distance.

- Nous on en a une dizaine en face de nous. Des nouvelles de ceux de King's Cross ? C'est bien là que ça a explosé ?

- On est sain et sauf, intervint Mr Weasley.

C'était donc lui qui était là-bas. Normalement il était en binôme avec sa femme. Par contre Harry ne savait pas qui d'autre y était. Peut-être quelque uns de leurs enfants.

- On a pu limiter les dégâts, continua le rouquin. Mais ils sont nombreux en face. Pas compté.

Sa voix était précipitée, hachée. Il devait certainement courir.

Harry cessa la conversation et se concentra sur son propre combat. Les mangemorts étaient proches maintenant. Il vit du coin de l'œil Fred et George se replier vers eux, poursuivis. L'un d'eux chuta dans la boue du parc et se retrouva aux prises avec un adversaire. Le deuxième jumeau fut bloqué et ne put l'aider. Harry se précipita pour les sauver mais se retrouva lui-même assiégé. Il tenta de ruser pourtant il ne put se rapprocher.

- Harry ! On a un problème !

- J'ai pas vraiment le temps là.

Dumbledore allait devoir attendre. Le brun se baissa pour éviter une myriade de lances. Il nota dans un coin de la tête de chercher ce sortilège plus tard. Très intéressant.

Par contre son bouclier se fissurait devant lui. Il serra les dents. En face les mangemorts souriaient. Ce qui fit enrager le jeune sorcier et renforça sa magie. Il en vit un viser Remus et lui attrapa le poignet pour dévier le sort. Il tourna d'un coup sec pour le casser et enchaina avec un coup de coude dans le visage, cassant le nez au passage. Il entendit le bruit sinistre des os broyés. Parfois la lutte classique était bien efficace. Harry se força à ne pas regarder la tête mise à nue de son adversaire et l'acheva d'un sort. Il était déjà bien assez hanté comme ça. Tous ces visages qui tournaient devant lui la nuit…

- Hestia Jones est au sol ! cria quelqu'un dans l'oreillette.

- Ethan Higgins aussi.

Le Gryffondor fit une courte prière pour que ces personnes soient juste blessées et non mortes. Et qu'ils s'accrochent. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de les évacuer maintenant.

Un sort cuisant lui frôla la cuisse. Harry chuta, surpris par la douleur. Il se retourna, encore à genoux, pour renforcer son bouclier et riposta en quelques secondes avec un sortilège de découpe. L'ennemi fut propulsé dans les airs et sembla se faire déchiqueter par un animal sauvage. Le brun se releva, faisant fi de la sensation dans sa jambe et se remit à courir. Il avait déjà subi pire et l'adrénaline avait remplacé le sang dans ses veines. Il n'était plus qu'une machine de guerre.

Ça n'en finissait plus. A chaque mangemort tombé, deux autres apparaissaient. Ils auraient eu plus de chance dans une rue étroite où on pouvait canaliser le flux mais là, à terrain découvert, ils avaient énormément de mal à contenir la vague d'assaillants.

Un éclair déchira le ciel et le bruit du tonnerre résonna dans le cœur de tous les combattants. La pluie perça les nuages et tomba drue. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de réduire la visibilité et de rendre le sol encore plus instable.

Quand Harry se retrouva de nouveau aux côtés de Remus il constata que celui-ci avait plusieurs entailles sur les jambes et un bras qui pendait, inutile, le long du corps.

- On ne va jamais tenir, grommela Fred.

Le brun sursauta en entendant la voix des jumeaux. Il vit que les deux Weasley étaient debout, bien que blessés et s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre.

Un balai chuta, vide, au sol à quelques mètres d'eux. Aucune trace de son pilote.

- Il faut qu'on trouve Voldemort, s'énerva Harry. C'est lui notre objectif. Quelqu'un l'a vu ?

S'ensuivit une ribambelle de réponses négatives qui démoralisa tout le monde.

- Et aucune trace des mangemorts seniors, dit quelqu'un.

- Quoi ?

Ce n'était pas possible. S'ils n'étaient pas là, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : c'était bel et bien un piège et ils avaient foncé dedans tête baissée. Il fallait espérer qu'ils apparaitraient plus tard cependant c'était presque impossible. Pas après tout ce temps. Voldemort était plus du genre à parader et ne se cachait pas derrière des sorciers qu'il jugeait inférieurs.

Harry tenta de réfléchir. Un maléfice le frappa dans le dos et le bloqua dans sa course. Il chuta, pétrifié, s'écrasant le visage sur l'herbe mouillée et la boue. Il ferma les yeux attendant le deuxième coup mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Il sentit alors qu'il pouvait bouger. En rouvrant les yeux il vit que Luna était juste devant lui. La jeune sorcière l'avait libéré et le tirait par le bras pour le relever de force.

- Dépêche !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On a dû se replier ici.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Ils se retrouvèrent vite une douzaine aux abords du parc. Mais ça ne changea rien, ils étaient toujours submergé. Remus avait raison, le mot était passé dans les rangs qu'Harry Potter était là et tout le monde affluait vers eux.

Et à chaque minute qui passait, le désespoir s'installait dans leur camp. Voldemort n'était pas là et semblait ne pas vouloir venir. Harry répétait inlassablement la même question avec espoir.

- Quelqu'un l'a vu ?

Avec toujours la même réponse. Négative. Ils étaient extenués. C'était comme s'ils se battaient depuis des heures. L'eau s'infiltrait de partout. Tout n'était que cris et bruits d'explosions. Sang et odeur de brûlé. Peur et désespoir. Les corps commençaient à s'accumuler dans la ville et les noms défilaient aux oreilles de tous.

A contrecœur, haineux, le Gryffondor finit par hurler :

- Repliez-vous ! Rentrez ! Aidez les blessés, essayez de ramener les morts ! Nous partons !

Il ne put faire de même, un mangemort l'agrippa par le bras et lui mit sa baguette sous la gorge :

- Que tu es stupide Potter !

- Bulstrode !

La voix de son ancienne « camarade » d'école était parfaitement reconnaissable, bien que couverte par le tonnerre. Encore une qui était passée de l'autre côté. Même sous son masque on pouvait deviner son sourire.

- Pauvre petit bébé naïf !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu aimerais tellement savoir… Tant pis pour toi… Impe…

- DOLORIS !

Remus avait agi par instinct en devinant que son louveteau se faisait agresser. Harry le remercia d'un geste de tête. Il grimaça mais donna une mort rapide à Milicent. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais aimée, cela lui faisait mal. Elle avait le même âge que lui et avait sûrement été influencé par sa famille. Pourtant les sentiments ne devaient entrer en ligne de compte. Sinon on ne faisait pas long feu.

Il tua à distance un mangemort qui allait sauter sur le dos de Luna alors qu'elle transplanait. Il vit le corps tomber au sol et des gerbes de boue éclaboussèrent Fred et George juste à côté. Eux-mêmes disparurent quelques secondes plus tard.

Le Survivant attendit d'être sûr que le plus grand nombre soit en sécurité avant de transplaner. Il fit un détour par le Sud de l'Angleterre, où il ne pleuvait pas puis, rassuré, retourna jusqu'à leur maison.

Là aussi c'était le chaos. Les blessés étaient expédiés au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Ça criait, hurlait, courait dans tous les sens. Des mères demandaient où étaient leurs enfants, des femmes ou des maris cherchaient leur conjoint. Les corps sans vie étaient posés dans le réfectoire, un drap blanc les recouvrant provisoirement. Neville s'affairait de partout, rassurant les uns, lançant quelques petits sorts de soin à d'autres. D'anciens infirmiers de St-Mangouste lui prêtaient main forte.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry mais celui-ci le coupa avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

- Si vous venez me faire la morale, économisez votre salive.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous aussi nous y avons cru.

L'adolescent renifla dédaigneusement et s'éloigna. Il retrouva Ron un peu plus loin :

- Merlin ! Tu vas bien !

- Indestructible ! ricana le rouquin.

- Et les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas tout. J'ai vu Parvati revenir. Lavande a été expédiée à l'infirmerie. Dean est tombé mais je n'en sais pas plus. Hermione a été blessée à l'épaule aux dernières nouvelles. J'ai pas retenu pour le reste.

- Je sais que Luna va bien, je l'ai vu transplané. Pareil pour Remus, bien qu'un de ses bras soit cassé. Les jumeaux s'en sont plutôt bien sortis, même s'ils ont été amochés. Isla Donovan, la blonde, est morte.

- Merde !

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il faudrait un peu de temps pour faire le compte des blessés, des morts, de se rendre compte de tout ce qui s'était passé. Donc Harry déserta les lieux et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Là il pleura. Il versait des larmes sur sa stupidité, sur tous ceux qui l'avaient suivi et péri par sa faute.

**XXX**

Quand il sortit enfin, en milieu d'après-midi, il avait l'air misérable. La pluie n'avait pas entièrement lavé la cendre des arbres sur lui et celle-ci avait laissé des trainés grisâtres sur sa peau et ses vêtements. Il avait aussi de la boue un peu partout. Les larmes s'étaient mêlées aux gouttes d'eau sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient rouges. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient toujours et collaient à son front et son cou. Il ne s'était pas soigné et saignait à plusieurs endroits, sa douleur à la jambe n'avait pas disparu et le faisait boiter à présent. Sa main droite était engourdie. L'adrénaline était retombée et ce n'était jamais bon.

C'était comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

- Harry ! Par Merlin dans quel état tu t'es mis !

Le dénommé leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci semblait aller bien et cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Par contre elle semblait aussi en colère et ça ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Tu viens avec moi !

Sans attendre de réponse elle l'empoigna et le tira jusqu'aux étages inférieurs.

- Ah je me disais aussi ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu lui ! Vous tombez bien, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous !

Elle s'affaira ensuite autour de lui. Sorts de diagnostic, examens multiples, fioles à avaler, petits sortilèges pour les plaies superficielles. Harry eut droit à tout. Même au nettoyage des cendres et de la terre et à un séchage à haute puissance. Ce qui mit ses cheveux encore plus en bataille.

Mais pas une seule fois Harry ne releva la tête. Il n'avait fait qu'entendre la voix de Severus et alors tout lui était revenu en quelques secondes. Ses larmes manquèrent de couler de nouveau. Il serra les poings pour se contenir. Hors de question de montrer sa faiblesse.

Et pour une fois il ne traina pas dans les locaux. Il se dépêcha de descendre et rejoignit ses amis qui s'étaient réunis dehors, il ne pleuvait pas ici non plus, le réfectoire étant toujours utilisé. Hermione avait fait apparaître table et chaises ainsi que les boissons bien méritées. Dean et Seamus étaient sortis sans problème de l'infirmerie, avec obligation de se reposer durant quelques jours pour l'Irlandais. Rien de bien grave pour eux. Parvati avait disparu dans sa chambre et Lavande était restée dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Les jumeaux non plus n'étaient pas réapparus.

Exceptionnellement ils parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant.

- Je ne te dis pas la peur ! disait Ron. Y'a un de ces types qui s'est accroché à moi quand j'ai transplané. Je l'ai tué et laissé son corps sur place, près de la mer. Bonne chance pour le retrouver !

- J'ai failli me faire avoir aussi, raconta Harry. Remus m'a protégé. Et Isla s'est interposé sur la trajectoire d'un sort qui visait Basil.

- Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui d'ailleurs ? questionna Hermione.

- Il me semble que si.

- Alors c'est un beau sacrifice, conclut la jeune femme.

- A votre avis, pourquoi _IL_ n'est pas venu ? demanda Finnigan.

- Pas envie de se bouger le cul ! ricana Dean

- Pas normal…

- Ce qui est le plus étrange, intervint distraitement Luna, c'est pourquoi annoncer une bataille, avec sa présence clamée haut et fort, pour au final ne rien faire ?

Cela interpella Harry qui se mit à réfléchir de manière intensive. Quel était le but de tout ça ?

- Peut-être… peut-être qu'il voulait juste tous nous faire sortir. Et en tuer le plus possible.

- Il y avait d'autres moyens, répondit Hermione. Et même s'il voulait te capturer toi, il pouvait faire autrement.

- En même temps, c'est un esprit dérangé ce type ! dit Ron. Si ça se trouve il n'avait pas de raison ou il voulait vraiment faire le vide dans nos troupes.

- Et bah c'est raté ! On est les meilleurs !

Dean leva les bras en l'air pour ponctuer sa phrase ce qui fit rire un peu tout le monde. Ce son fit du bien et les détendit un peu. Ils redevinrent des adolescents. Et avec des soucis bien plus communs et de leur âge :

- Alors raconte !

Seamus, curieux au possible, s'était penché vers Harry. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils en répondant, en montant sa bouteille à la bouche.

- Raconter quoi ?

- Avec Snape !

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Il toussota un peu avant d'articuler.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ! Vraiment !

- Bien sûr que si, insista l'Irlandais.

Dean se joignit à lui, ainsi que Ron. Hermione remarqua la gêne de son ami et tenta de dissuader les garçons. En vain. Acculé, Harry raconta en détail l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Snape. Puis il parla rapidement de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux.

- J'avais raison ! s'exclama Seamus. T'aurais dû lui sauter dessus bien avant.

- Pas vraiment non, grommela le Survivant.

- Bah pourquoi ? Vous êtes ensemble maintenant non ?

- Si seulement… Mais je me suis fait jeter ! Comme un malpropre.

- Attends ? intervint Ron. Tu veux dire, après que vous ayez couché ensemble ?

- Tout juste !

- Mais quel gros connard !

Tout le monde se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers Luna. C'était plutôt rare qu'elle utilise des mots pareils ou même qu'elle éclate ainsi.

- J'n'aurais pas dit mieux, déclara Ron en se retenant de rire.

- Mais il t'a dit quoi exactement, s'enquit Hermione.

- Qu'il n'y avait pas de « nous » et qu'il n'y en aurait jamais.

- Je vais le buter ! s'emporta Seamus, vite repris par tous. Attends que tout le monde le sache, il va déguster le Snape

- Bah justement si tu pouvais éviter de le répéter ! J'ai pas spécialement envie que ça se répande, que je me suis fait envoyer bouler. Pas très classe quand même.

- Pas faux…

- On est désolé pour toi vieux, conclut Ron. Mais ça reste un beau salaud !

Harry ne put qu'approuver, l'air morose.

**XXX**

Il fallut l'après-midi entière pour faire le bilan des troupes. Dumbledore convoqua une nouvelle réunion dès le début de soirée. C'est Neville qui commença en listant toutes les personnes blessées, ceux qui devaient rester encore à l'infirmerie et finit par les défunts. Ils comptabilisaient trente morts au total et trois personnes qui ne pourraient plus jamais se battre. Ainsi que deux disparus, sûrement capturés.

- Et pour ceux d'en face ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- C'est difficile à estimer, répondit Dumbledore. On pourrait monter à cinquante morts mais c'est un chiffre vraiment approximatif. Soixante peut-être ou bien moins. Beaucoup ont transplané entre différents lieux, ce qui rend encore plus compliqué de faire le moindre compte. Et il y a aussi ceux qui tombent sans être forcément blessés, ceux qui trichent pour tendre des embuscades ensuite.

- Nos pertes auraient été plus lourdes si nous avions continué, poursuivit Minerva. Et malgré le fait que nous avons perdu moins d'hommes qu'eux, nous avons clairement été en infériorité. L'endroit était à leur avantage.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assistance. Harry n'osait pas relever la tête et regarder les visages des personnes qu'il pensait avoir trahi. Piètre Sauveur.

Neville s'excusa et retourna vite auprès de Mme Pomfresh. Il avait encore du travail.

La discussion tourna ensuite sur l'action de chaque groupe. Individuellement ils parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain. Au fur et à mesure ils purent reconstituer presque avec exactitude ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Cela leur donna aussi des indications sur les forces de Voldemort.

- Il n'y avait presque que des jeunes, remarqua Remus. Certains avaient enlevé leur masque à cause de la pluie.

- Des nouvelles recrues donc, dit Dumbledore.

- Il y avait Milicent Bulstrode, laissa tomber Harry.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il fut donc obligé de poursuivre :

- Elle m'a menacé. Et elle allait me jeter un impardonnable mais Remus l'a arrêté. Je l'ai achevé ensuite.

Sa voix était monocorde. Comme s'il récitait l'annuaire. Dumbledore laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains :

- Pauvre fille…

- Une de nos élèves, rajouta McGonagall. Nous tuons nos propres élèves ! Quelle guerre affreuse.

Elle frissonna.

- De moindre importance, poursuivit Kingsley, nous avons perdu trois hippogriffes et la moitié de nos balais ont été brisés.

Si Hagrid était là, il n'aurait jamais classé la mort de ses bêtes comme étant de « moindre importance » pensa Harry. Il aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps sur les animaux. Et il fera sûrement quand il reviendra. Le brun ne savait même pas où était parti son ami. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour demander.

La réunion ne dura pas longtemps cette fois et de toute façon le Gryffondor n'écoutait plus.

Il voulut s'éclipser juste après mais Hermione veillait.

- Tu ne sauteras pas le repas cette fois !

- J'n'ai pas faim !

- Moi non plus mais on va faire un effort.

Ron les attendait à quelques mètres et ils descendirent ensemble au réfectoire. La salle avait été vidée de tous les corps. Il n'y avait aucune cérémonie pour eux. Ils étaient enterrés derrière la maison, au cœur de la forêt par les familles ou les proches. En revanche tous les noms étaient gravés sur une énorme pierre dans le hall d'entrée. Fleur avait dit que ça lui rappelait les « monuments aux morts » qu'elle voyait en France. Elle et toute l'école de Beauxbâtons était arrivé dès le début. Il y avait aussi quelques élèves de Durmstang mais aucun des établissements américains ou africains.

Harry s'affala sur le banc du réfectoire et joua avec sa nourriture, ne mangeant que des toutes petites portions.

- On a eu des nouvelles de Draco ou Lucius ? demanda Hermione.

- Aucune. Mais Seve… Snape peut revenir plus librement, il est censé servir d'espion ici. Ce n'est pas le cas des Malfoys. Ils sont bien plus surveillés.

La jeune sorcière poussa un profond soupir à fendre l'âme. Son ami lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

- Si on n'a pas de nouvelles, c'est qu'ils vont bien. Puis Draco ne se laissera pas faire.

Le ton était apaisant cependant Hermione ne fut pas dupe. Ron lança un regard qui signifiait clairement que Draco pouvait mourir, et dans d'atroces souffrances que ça ne le gênerait absolument pas. Il en serait même heureux et ferait une petite danse de la joie. Mais comme il ne dit rien Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il rajouta :

- Puis pourquoi veux-tu qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? Ils étaient dans leur manoir et n'ont pas été sur le champ de bataille ce matin. Donc Vold… Tu-sais-qui n'a aucune raison de se venger sur eux.

- Depuis quand il lui faut une excuse ? intervint Ron.

- Ron ! Tu n'aides pas du tout là !

Le rouquin grogna. Hermione resta interdite un moment puis sortit rapidement de table et courut dans sa chambre.

- Tu aurais quand même pu faire un effort, gronda Harry.

- Aucune envie. Ce n'est qu'une sale fouine qui te trahira dès qu'il le pourra !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre que moi je lui fais confiance ! Ainsi qu'Hermione. Et tout le monde ici ! Il n'y a que toi qui garde des préjugés. Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des êtres sans cœur et ignobles, destinés à la magie noire et au mal.

- Dit celui qui s'est justement fait jeter par un salaud de Serpentard !

- Donc pour un, tu condamnes le lot ? Tu te rends compte de ta connerie au moins ?

- Dis-moi Harry, tu n'as pas tué Bulstrode aujourd'hui par hasard ? Qui est, enfin était, une Serpentard il me semble !

- Oui et Pansy Parkinson est dans nos rangs alors qu'elle était une Serpentard. Je peux t'en citer une dizaine qui sont ici et qui étaient dans cette maison avant, quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Sauf que maintenant l'école n'existe plus. Et cette querelle n'a aucune existence dans le monde réel.

Harry avait besoin de se défouler et c'était Weasley qui prenait. Il avait retenu sa colère bien trop longtemps. Son ami lui tapait vraiment trop sur le système ces derniers temps.

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des saints ! pesta Ron.

- Parce que toi oui peut-être ?

- Je n'ai jamais fait de magie noire !

C'était une réaction tellement gamine qu'Harry manqua d'exploser de rire. En tournant la tête il se rendit compte que leur discussion avait attiré l'attention et que plusieurs personnes les écoutaient.

- Parfois je me demande si tu es vraiment stupide ou si tu le fais exprès ? s'impatienta le brun.

- Le jour où tu te feras trahir par ceux en qui tu avais placé ta confiance, malgré les conseils de ton meilleur ami, on en reparlera ! Hermione a vraiment tort de pleurer sur eux.

- Tu n'as pas compris n'est-ce pas ?

- Comprendre quoi ?

La question fit office de réponse. Ainsi leur ami n'avait pas remarqué les sentiments de la jeune sorcière. Harry préféra ne pas répliquer. Il monta à son tour, laissant tout en vrac derrière lui. Il toqua à la porte d'Hermione mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il n'insista pas et alla dans sa chambre.

Il prit le cadre posé sur sa table de chevet. Il y avait mis la photo de ses parents en train de danser joyeusement un jour d'automne. Les deux êtres sur le papier s'arrêtèrent pour regarder leur fils.

- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas là pour voir le désastre. Vous auriez honte de moi. Je suis incapable de bien faire.

Lily inclina la tête en souriant doucement, comme compatissant à la peine. Harry se demanda une fois de plus si vraiment ils comprenaient quelque chose. Les tableaux de Poudlard pouvaient répondre et tenir une conversation normale. Mais pas ses parents sur cette photographie.

Pourtant ça le réconfortait un peu. Il posa le cadre et se pelotonna sous ses couvertures. Sans le vouloir ses pensées dérivèrent vers Severus.

Il n'était pas au courant que le maitre des potions était justement appelé chez Lord Voldemort.

**Alors ? **

**Reviews ? **


End file.
